1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displaying awards and more specifically to a ribbon rack, which displays a plurality of metals by retaining the ribbons of the plurality of metals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices for displaying awards. However, it appears there are far fewer devices for displaying metals with ribbons. U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,495 to Merbeth discloses award racks. U.S. Pat. No. D609,518 to Schofield et al. discloses a ribbon rack. However, Schofield et al. and Merbeth do not teach or suggest a one piece base for retaining a removable member.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a ribbon rack, which displays a plurality of metals by retaining the ribbons of the plurality of metals with a removable member or a pivoting member.